A Criminals Christmas
by The Fake Author
Summary: Chatnoir, one of Paris most infamous criminal villain, wants to ruin Christmas due to his father ruining it for him. But what if a blue haired girl changed his mind, but another new villain in Paris wants to desperately ruin Christmas.
1. Partners In Crime

Chapter One: Partners In Crime

Chatnoir bounced from a rooftop as he spins in the air and lands on a rooftop. He sprints on the rooftops as the night wind ruffled his messy blonde hair.

Paris was like a crime city and he ruled in it at night. Even though Paris was filled with criminals with superpowers... At least they had a superheroine to protect them.

Ladybug was Paris Only superhero and she did her work of saving and protecting the people of Paris perfectly. But she couldn't be doing all the work alone. She had help sometimes from a cocky, charming feline criminal clad in full black.

Chatnoir raced on the rooftops of Paris as his black cat suit which blends in with the dark night and made him invisible in the night. He was one of Paris most infamous criminals and his crime rate was extremely high.

The sound of Ladybugs yoyo swirling and her yelp sting in his cat ears as he trips and falls off the roof as he lands on all four on the ground with a smirk on his face. He spotted Ladybug carelessly spinning in the air as if she was about to crash. He chuckled and extends his baton forward as he caught her and perfectly lands on the ground.

Ladybug stared at him in surprise as he smiled at her. "You never told me you could fly bugaboo" Chatnoir teased as he placed her carefully on her feet. He turns his baton to it normal size as he placed it behind him.

Ladybug smiled at the feline criminal before her as she flashed back to the first time they both met.

~FlashBack~

Ladybug heard the sound of a all destroying inside a building. She swings and lands on top of the building the sound came from.

The building exploded, smoke filling the air as Chatnoir jumps out from the smoke coverage and she hits the next building, by the explosive force.

Chatnoir was wanted. The night was a dangerous time to chase Chatnoir but the police didn't care. Chatnoir had stole Paris most valuable historical treasure and he was being chased by helicopters, cars, bikes.

Ladybug could see the smirk on his face when he lands on another roof, quickly looking around as cat ears twitch left and right at the sound of police sirens wailing from a distance.

A spot light was shined on him as he looked up with a teasing grin. He throws his fake baton at the light, smashing it as the lost sight of him again.

He then noticed the group of police cars that have reached the area. With a little run, he pole vaulted himself high in the air and lands on another roof as they chased him.

He released a purr at the joy he was having from being chased by cops. He sprints and jumps continually, not until when he was about to jump to the next rooftop he was being pulled back by something.

He growls as he hits the ground, getting up instantly with a back flip as he prepared to fight whosever, whether a predator or a stubborn prey.

His facial expression softens as he looked at the female heroine before him as he relaxes. "If it isn't the only hero in Paris." He teased as she rolled her eyes. "Have never gotten a chance to see you before. And you know am usually not used to been caught like this..." He pauses as he waited for her to tell him her name.

"Ladybug" She completed.

"Nice too meet you... My Lady" He said with a smile as he flashed his whitish teeth.

"Hand over the historical treasure kitty" Ladybug said as the feline criminal grinned at the nickname. He took some steps towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Not gonna happen Bugaboo" Chatnoir said as she rolled her eyes. She took her yoyo as she started spinning it.

She wanted to attack him when she noticed his cat ears were moving. She paused, bemused at it. She was about to ask him when he pushed her down as the missile from the helicopter exploded on the roof, dropping both of them inside the building.

Ladybug lands on Chatnoir as she groaned at the impact. Chatnoir sitting up as she sat on his laps both of them staring at each other with a different kind of emotional. Their nose were almost touching each others as Chatnoir could hear her heart beat clearly and he could feel her warm breath.

It was as if the world had paused for them and nothing else matters at the moment. Her lips parted as she slowly tilted her head, slowly leaning in as his own lips parted as her lips were almost on his.

The blast of bullets entering the building made Chatnoir to act on reflexes as he quickly hugged Ladybug and rolled her to the end of the room.  
Both of them instantly positioning on one knee as they spin their weapons, deflating all the bullets.

Chatnoir heard her sighs as she then whispers a "Sorry" Which she knows he heard. The bullets stopped coming as they both noticed they were been surrounded by cops.

Ladybug got up as she waited for the police next move.

"Chatnoir Freeze" Officer Roger voice came in, "Put your hands on your head and surrender. Then we will not open fire and kill you and your partner in crime".

"What" Ladybug asked in slight shock, "Partner in Crime" She repeated, " Are you hearing this" She asked as she looked at Chatnoir who was busy checking something with his baton.

"What are you doing" She asked completely bemused. He wasn't even worried about their present situation. She snaps her fingers in front of his face as he looked at her with a raised brow.

"Sorry bugaboo, am just checking our possible ways of escaping this building" Chat said.

"And how many are they"

"None, My lady. We just have to use the front door"

"Am going to tell those cops, that they got the wrong girl"

"You step an inch outside without me and poof, bye bye Ladybug"

"You know, you put me into this mess"

"Well, am about to save our ass again" Chatnoir said.  
He smirked as he quickly dragged her out of the building, ignoring all her shouts of him being insane. He deviously grinned at the cops as he gave them a two finger salute, holding ladybugs waist as he shots the both of them into the air.

Both of them landing on a rooftop, block away from the police.  
They started sprinting.

"How are you okay with all this" She asked, getting his attention.

He smiled and looked at her as they continued sprinting, "Am kinda used to all this, you know" he said.

"How are you keeping up with me" She asked.

"I just take you like the most valuable treasure. Not wanting to hurt you or let anything nor anyone harm you. Because I think your Stunning, cute, adorable. And besides your the only superhero in Paris, and without you and cops, our crimes are worthless." He explained.

Of course he couldn't see how she was blushing at his compliment. After sometime of sprinting, they landed on the Eiffel tower free so space. Chatnoir listening If the cops were nearby, but it was all clear.

"Well My Lady, I think this is were we go our separate ways" He said as she nods. He climbed a railing as he was about to jump. She held his cat tail as she told him to wait.

He turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Anything the matter bugaboo" he asked.

"I know its our first time meeting and we don't know other, or anything about each other. I wanted to tell you too return the historical treasure" She said as he jumps down from the railing, standing in front of her.

"My Ladybug, Anytime I steal something and ever think of returning it, which is rare. I steal something else as a replacement." He said. "And I do it all for fun" He said as he hands her the bag that contains the historical treasure as she smiled.

"Thank You" She whispered as he nods and jumps off the Eiffel tower with a, "Your welcome My Lady".

She's sighs. But That was when she noticed the wind waving her hair. She then noticed her hair was down... He had stole her ribbons and gave her the Historical treasure as a replacement.

And she'd mistakenly gone to school the other day with her hair down and smart Adrien had put things together and maneuver his way as they both found out their secret identity.

~End Of Flashback ~

It's has been a month since they knew each other and they both know they were in love with the other, but they weren't ready to date yet.

"You know, it's been a while since I saw you bugaboo" Chatnoir said as Ladybug chuckled.

"Its just two days you didn't see me Kitty, Saturday and Sunday finish... and you saw me yesterday which was Monday." She said, "And besides I've missed you too" She completed.

"Alright. I was heading to rob the Gift store, but seeing you have changed my mind" He said as she gave him a small smile. She doesn't like the fact that he was criminal, but she fell in love with him, a criminal. And she loved him and that's all that really matters.

"I-i have too go now" Chat stuttered.

"Yeah, me too. Have an A-akuma to catch" She said.

"Which I can help you my love, but I have too go home" He said as she nods and watched how he got on all fours and ran away.

~Some minutes Later~

He slides into the Agreste Mansion frowning as he detransforms, plagg hovering in front of him.

"Why did you leave her like that" Plagg asked with a raised brow.

"You should have seen her face when I told her about me going to the gift store. She was definitely thinking about me being a criminal" Adrien said as he sighs and sits on his bed.

Plagg hides as there was a knock on the door, he told the person to come in as Natalie enters.

"Your Father said we are not celebrating Christmas this year and your friend, EzzyKel is in Paris" She quickly said, avoiding the pain in Adrien eyes as she left.

Plagg flew out from his hiding place as he shakes his head. "Bummer, no Christmas this year"

"No Christmas for me, then no Christmas for Paris plagg, because am gonna ruin Christmas" Adrien vowed as plagg eyes widen.

Authors Note: Phew! Chapter done... :) There will be one more long chapter before the end of story.

My story... "half demon half vampire" will be completed after this one...  
sorry...

Please fav, follow and review .

.

till next time... 


	2. A Criminals Path

Chapter Two: A Criminals Path

Its been ten months since Alya and Nino broke up due to Nino cheating on her with Lila. Nino had then travelled to New York to continue his studies while Marinette, Adrien and Alya are still Paris, although they were in their 11th Grade.

The Morning was just like other mornings but it was special in a different way. It was Christmas. But everywhere seems normal as though it wasn't Christmas.  
Chatnoir had robbed the gift store some minutes ago, making the gifts for Christmas to be lost.

Christmas was all about giving. And what other way could he ruin Christmas, than stealing one of the important things about Christmas.  
But he still had big plans for the day.

~10:00am~

Alya ran into the bakery as she met Adrien and Marinette flirting with each other. She smiled and walked to them with a smirk. "You guys should better start dating soon you know" Alya teased.

"You should find yourself a boyfriend Cesaire" Adrien retorts as Alya rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Don't worry Agreste, the right guy will come around, I can feel it" Alya said. "And besides... Oh you guys should see this video" She cuts herself off as she showed them the video footage on her phone.

"Nadia Chamack here giving you the latest news and a merry Christmas. Paris has been attacked by a new villain that showed up in Paris last night, who goes by the name that we don't know yet.  
He's devilishly handsome but he could turn what ever he touches into what he wants. He turned the City hall into a zoo and the Eiffel tower in a gigantic tree. Paris is hoping on our only hero, Ladybug, too turn everything back too normal. Merry Christmas again" Nadja said as the video ends. Then another not so clear video of a figure clad in black sprinting from rooftops to roftops.

Everyone thought it was Chatnoir, but this other person clad in black had golden chameleon eyes.

"Wow" Marinette and Adrien said.

"Yes, and am gonna find that supervillain and get an interview" Alya vowed.

"Isn't that dangerous Alya, you heard the news he could touch you and turn you too anything" Marinette said as Alya waved it off.

"Relax Marinette, have been doing this for a while now and besides my buddy Chatnoir got my back" Alya said as Marinette raised a brow at Adrien who winked at her.

"Well, Am gonna leave you two dorks now and go prepare for Christmas, because the bakery is already decorated, my house isn't" Alya said as Marinette chuckled.

Alya turned towards the exit and was about to walk out of the bakery when someone entered, she trips over Chloe set foot and falls forward as someone caught her and steadied her.

She sheepishly smiled as she looked at the person. It was a boy, about her age, with awesome black hair and golden eyes. His hair was like Nathaniel's but he didn't cover a part of his face. his sides were barbed but he had black messy hair.

"Hey there" He softly said as she paused for a while. Gosh he was handsome, she thought.

She took a step back from him, having a personal space. " Am sorry I fell on you" Alya said.

He smiled a little, "Its okay. You didn't do it on purpose, that girl over there sets her leg for you to trip on it" He said pointing at Chloe as Alya looked and groaned.

"Oh, you little brat" Alya was about to approach Chloe when The boy held her hand and carefully dragged her back.

"What" Alya said as she glared at him.

He chuckled and perfectly arranged her glasses.  
"Firstly, don't glare at me, I wasn't the one that made you trip. Secondly you glaring, your ruining your adorable face Miss" He said as her glare on him morphs into a smile.

"And besides... if you want revenge... I can help you with it. I got a few tricks up my sleeve" The boy said.

She placed a hand on Her waist as she smirked. "And what would an innocent looking boy like know about revenge" She teased.

"Maybe, he isn't that innocent as you think Miss..." He said as she chuckled.

"Call me Alya Cesaire" Alya said.

"EzzyKel McCall" EzzyKel replied.

They looked at each other for sometime before EzzyKel averted his eyes. "I think we should meet at the Le Grande Hotel, their having a fundraiser. Its by 1:00pm today. Then we can talk about a sweet revenge" EzzyKel said as he hoped up if she would agree.

"Of course" Alya said as he smiled. "But I have too go now, got things to do at home right now" She said as he nods. "See you around handsome" She said as she left the bakery. EzzyKel smiled and thought about her for a while, before he met the teasing look in Adrien face.

EzzyKel rolled his eyes as he walked to them.

~12:50pm~

Marinette had later visited Alya to help her decorate her home for Christmas. They sat on a couch watching TV when the news came up.

Nadia Chamack standing at the side as she reads the news why a video was been played.

"We just found out that our news villain in Paris goes by the name Kameleon." Nadia said as they video of Kameleon turning police cars into rocks played. "Chatnoir and Kameleon just robbed the bank dry, no money for people to celebrate Christmas for the mean time. And we have come to a conclusion that Chatnoir and Kameleon wants to ruin Christmas." Nadia says as the video of Chatnoir and Kameleon running and jumping from rooftops to rooftops.

The sound of Alya sitting room door opening snapped Marinette out the shock of the news as Adrien and EzzyKel entered, laughing about something. Marinette tilted her head at EzzyKel.

Black messy hair and golden eyes. She turned to Kameleon which was on the TV screen, it was the same, just that Kameleons hair was like Nathaniel's, but the sides were barbed a little too.  
Same goes to Chatnoir, when he transforms his hairdo changes and same applies to Kameleon which she just found out was EzzyKel.

Marinette sighs and rubbed her forehead as the boys walked up to them. Alya's attention immediately turning away from the TV once the news ended.

"Wait... You two know each other" Alya asked as she looked at Adrien and EzzyKel as EzzyKel nods.

"Great, we could all go too the fundraiser together, its about to start though" Alya said.

"Yeah" Marinette said, "Adrien can I have a word with you in private please" Marinette asked as they all looked at her in confusion. The blonde boy agrees as they walked away to the dining.

"Can I sit" EzzyKel asked as Alya gave him a teasing smile and nods.

He sits and looked at her for a while as she raised an amazed brow. "What" She asked with a little smile.

"Well, I haven't been this close to you before, to actually realize how cute and adorable you are" EzzyKel said as she blushed.

"Oh pawlease, Don't flatter me Handsome, your the charming one" She said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh" He feign surprise.  
She chuckled at the face he made as he feigned anger and playfully pounced on her as he tickled her, Alya laughing uncontrollably.

"Look at them. Believe me, they were made for each other, although they met today, they act as if they know each other well... Its just Love" Marinette said as Adrien frowned.

"I know that's not why you called me here Bugaboo" Adrien said as she sighs.

"I saw the news Adrien" She blurted out. " And I don't like it" She said.

"Me being a criminal" He asked as she shakes her head.

"I don't care if your a criminal, what matters is our love for each other. But..." She trailed off.

"I know there's a but. " Adrien whispered.

"Its not you being a criminal, I like you like that. Being a criminal makes you more stronger, faster and more stealthier. Its just that... the risk you take in stealing things... what if you get hurt or worse you die, your super suit might not protect from everything you know." She blurted out as he smiled a little.

"I promise I won't die and leave you, I won't get hurt and I will more careful this time, my Lady" He said as she hugs him.

"Thank you... Kitty" She whispered.

"I guess you found out about EzzyKel, I saw the way you looked at him and looked at Kameleon on the news" Adrien whispers as she nods, hearing him sighs.

The sound of EzzyKel clearing his throat, made them shift from each other as they looked at him and the smirk on his face.

"You know I wonder when you will ask her out Agreste" EzzyKel teased as he fist bumped with Alya.

"That's the same thing I told them today, their stalling" Alya said.

"Well... I have plans for that" Adrien said as Alya rolled her eyes.

"we better start preparing for the fundraiser, you boys are already dressed" Marinette quickly said as Alya got up and dragged Marinette into her room, leaving the boys in the parlour.

EzzyKel sighs and looked at Adrien.

"You know why I came too Paris right" EzzyKel asked as Adrien nods.

"To ruin Christmas with you... our dad are... " He trailed off.

"I know, and we do it tonight, you know" Adrien said.

"Says the guy that have already robbed the gift store" EzzyKel teased as Adrien chuckled.

"No worries Ezzy... there's still two more things left before Christmas is ruined." Adrien said with a shrug.

"Let me guess... kidnap Santa Claus and steal all his gifts, and destroy any thing concerning Christmas' EzzyKel said as Adrien nods.

there was this silence as Adrien noticed EzzyKel thinking about something.

"You like her don't you" Adrien asked as EzzyKel slowly shakes his head.

"No, I Love her. Have never been attracted to someone like this before... I think she's different and special" EzzyKel said.

"Don't worry Ezzy, have been there before... and I think she kinda into you too. Am sure you know that" Adrien said as EzzyKel smirks.

The girls came out as they walked to boys smiling at their amazed looks.

"Will you two dorks treat us properly or stay there doing nothing" Alya teases as she smirks. EzzyKel got up took Alya hands as he placed a kiss on it.

"Eager, aren't you handsome" Alya teased as he replied "always"

"Can I be your date for tonight milady" EzzyKel romantically asked as Alya smiles and nods. What startled them was when they turned to Marinette and Adrien, they were already kissing.

~2:30pm~ ~They arrived at the Le Grande Hotel ~

Marinette, Adrien, EzzyKel and Alya reached the Le Grande Hotel as the fundraiser had already started. The slow dance music was already on.

EzzyKel raised an eyebrow as he noticed Marinette immediately leaving the hotel as they all entered. He listened carefully with his Chameleon senses as he heard the sounds of people running.

"There's an akuma" Alya whispered to him as she noticed his confused look. He nods slowly as he looked around for Adrien, but he wasn't in sight.

"Um... what's an akuma" EzzyKel asked.

"Its a..." Alya was cut off as Miss Bustier comes by and drag her to the kitchen, Alya whispering a see you later and EzzyKel whispering a Sorry.

He sighs, as his curiosity was still bugging him.  
He ran outside the hotel as he found a hidden place.

EzzyKel wasn't using a miraculous to make him transform into the Kameleon. He had his powers in him, due to the failure of an animal science project n his last school, years back and luckily he was experimenting on a chameleon when the lab exploded, people having powers in weeks time.

He later then found out that he could blend into any colour of his choice, till he found out he could turn into a human chameleon, giving him the power to change things into what he wants.

He shut his eyes as he let himself transform.

Golden eyes turning into golden chameleon like eyes. A long tail with scales came out from behind as a cute horn grew on his forehead, his hands getting sticky, which enabled him to climb walls freely.

He touched his outfit as it turned into a black spandex suit, just like chatnoirs, his own had chameleon like skin, with a black mask. The transformation changing his hairdo as a disguise.

He climbs the Le Grande Hotel as he sighted Chatnoir helping Ladybug, Paris only hero to fight off what Alya earlier called an akuma. He jumps from rooftop to rooftop until he could get a clear view.

He stared at the bug like hero as her suit didn't do much change to her, in hiding her identity from him. Of course that was Marinette, the mask or costume didn't hide anything. And why else will Chatnoir, Adrien, criminal, help a superheroine, because that's Marinette. And Marinette got missing just the same time as Adrien when there was an akuma attack.

He smirked and shakes his head at his new found knowledge as left to steal something valuable, since everyone was probably busy.

Authors Note: Phew! another Chapter done...  
I know this chapter was crap... but next chapter will be the main game.

there would be another chapter tomorrow the final chapter though and that's where the mean deal will happen.

My story... "half demon half vampire" will be completed after this one...  
sorry...

Please fav, follow and review .

.

till next time... 


End file.
